(100) Days of Mike
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: "Traffic passes and people stumble home from an array of bars and clubs and it just reminds Harvey of how great nights spent with Mike like these are. When they're together like this, everything seems right and for that he is thankful." Mike Ross is like a whirlwind in Harvey Specter's life and changes him forever.


**I'm really excited about this one! It's based on (500) Days of Summer. The idea just came to me randomly and I thought it would suit the boys well. I really hope you like it, because I'm very proud! :P The days are in brackets. It's a bit all over the place like the movie and I also took liberties with Gregory and Kyle's characters to fit the story better. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**(32)**

They're sprawled out on Harvey's bed, just like any other Saturday night. Mike is curled into his side, with a lazy grin on his face and one arm draped haphazardly over the older man's bare abdomen. His long fingers trace a variety of nonsensical patterns over the exposed skin as he hums softly to himself. The touch sends shivers down Harvey's spine and he places a gentle kiss into the crook of his lover's neck. Mike sighs contently and nuzzles him. The senior partner absentmindedly runs his fingers through his associate's now-dishevelled mop of blond hair.

The balcony door is open, letting in sporadic soft warm breezes. The sound of the city that never sleeps going on as always outside only adds to the perfection of the moment. Traffic passes and people stumble home from an array of bars and clubs and it just reminds Harvey of how great nights spent with Mike like these are. When they're together like this, everything seems right and for that he is thankful. There are no cares or expectations or time; it's just them.

Mike shifts ever so slightly so that his blue orbs lock with Harvey's big browns, his expression that of playful curiosity. "Harvey?"

The older man can't help but smile. "Yes, Mike?" Whenever Mike uses that tone, there was always an interesting/ridiculous/funny question to come. He looks forward to those, always coming when they're curled up like this.

His hand moves to rest on the brunette's firm chest. Mike bites his lip (that always drives Harvey crazy) for the briefest of moments. "Are you happy?" the question comes with an aftermath of shyness.

"The senior partner contemplates his reply for a moment. "Yes," he honestly replies and places a chaste kiss on his other half's lips.

Harvey couldn't remember ever feeling happier.

**(1)**

Harvey is ecstatic when Jessica informs him that he's made Senior Partner. _Finally_, is all he can think. He is finally getting the recognition he deserves. His hard work (and god-given talent) is being properly acknowledged. The fact that it pisses off Louis only makes the accomplishment sweeter.

The downside, however, is that he is now required to find himself an associate. Harvey argues that he would be more efficient if he didn't have to hold some Harvard douche's hand and clean up all their messes (frankly, he doesn't want to) but Jessica was quite adamant. Personally, he thought he was so awesome that he didn't need the help of an associate; having help would only give him an unfair advantage. They need to even the playing field. His boss doesn't agree.

That's how he finds himself conducting mind numbing interviews with graduates who haven't a clue what it means to be a good lawyer. After seven insufferable narcissists (okay that basically describes him but he's earned it, they haven't) Harvey is beginning to worry. What he needs is someone like him; a quick thinker who is not afraid of a challenge. Someone who thinks outside the box…

After the ninth dud, however, the newly positioned senior partner starts to get desperate. At this stage he'll strongly consider someone that is at least tolerable.

The Mike Ross walks through the door, having earned a wink from Donna before continuing to spill a briefcase full of pot all over the carpet, and suddenly the game changes. There's something different about him (not just the criminal activity) and Harvey is intrigued. Mike (not actually Rick Sorkin) even manages to impress him with his memory, sharp mind and extensive knowledge of the law (without ever having attended law school).

After some serious contemplation, Harvey presents the conditions and Mike agrees to them.

He hires the blond on the spot.

**(2)**

Harvey gets what he wants: another him. He immediately realises that Mike is fiery and not afraid to challenge him and he likes that. Even if he wouldn't dare tell his new associate that. The younger man's photographic memory quickly proves to be an invaluable asset.

Harvey sits there in quiet appreciation and slight awe as Mike makes his way through a three hundred page brief faster than anyone he's ever met. His associate even finds the loophole they need to seal the victory for their client. The senior partner is impressed, and that doesn't happen easily.

Mike grins with a mixture of pride and satisfaction while raising his right hand in request of a High Five. Harvey stares at him with incredulity (mixed with a hint of amusement) for a prolonged moment until his associate sheepishly lets it fall back to his side again. He arches an eyebrow at the younger man as if to say 'good choice'.

Harvey Specter is too refined for High Fives.

He does, however, feel that the newbie deserves a _little_ encouragement and simply says 'good'.

A smile cuts Mike's face in half.

Law degree or no, Harvey immediately knows he won't regret taking a chance on Mike Ross.

**(3)**

Mike hands over 3 bucks for his coffee to the guy with the stand outside their building. The drink is barely in his hand when Harvey walks by and snatches it, quickly taking a sip. He smiles evilly and keeps walking, even as Mike shouts 'Hey! I just got that!'

It's just too easy.

**(64)**

Donna gives him a stern look as he approaches her desk. "What did you do, Harvey? It looks like the puppy got kicked."

The senior partner doesn't say anything; frankly, he's not in the mood to. He grits his teeth and continues in the direction of his office. Once inside, he slams the door. A considerably sized crack appears in one of the panes. Great, just what he needs.

"Do you want me to call maintenance?" his secretary's voice asks over the intercom.

Harvey wants to say 'There's some things you can't fix' but instead settles for a simple 'Yes'.

**(20)**

Harvey backs Mike up against the door of an unoccupied conference room, quickly devouring the younger man's mouth. His associate moans and that only adds fuel to the fire. His hands reach up to loosen Mike's skinny tie that he hates so much. He needs to have him; right there, right now.

The blond quickly remembers himself and pulls away for a moment. His cheeks are a familiar shade of red that Harvey has grown quite partial to (it's his second favourite colour after sky blue) and the corners of his mouth are gently turned upwards. "Are we seriously doing this here? This is where we work! Someone could see, or at the very least, hear!"

The senior partner answers by reconnecting their mouths the second his lover is finished talking. Mike seems to accept the response and Harvey can feel him relax beneath him. Their tongues dance as Harvey shrugs off his suit jacket before starting to open the other man's shirt, fingers rushed and clumsy. The fact that they were about to have a quickie in a meeting room, at work of all places, only heightens his appetite. He wants to hear Mike's stifled moans of unadulterated pleasure.

Out of nowhere, the younger man starts chuckling against Harvey's mouth. The latter pulls away, eyeing his puppy with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "What's so funny?"

Mike chuckles again. "This would be a lot quicker if it wasn't for those stupid vests you wear."

Harvey rolls his eyes and removes the item of clothing in question. "Happy," he kissed the younger man, "now?"

"Ecstatic."

**(10)**

"And this is Mike Ross," Harvey introduces him to Nicola Appleton, the wife of one of their biggest clients. A waiter hands them, along with Jessica who had just joined them, a flute of champagne.

The raven haired woman who was in her forties smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mike shakes her hand. "Likewise," he replies politely before taking a sip of the undoubtedly ridiculously priced champagne. The whole night, he had to admit, was very impressive. The lull of the string quartet set the mood nicely.

Mrs. Appleton observes the two men for a moment. "You two make a very cute couple. It's nice to see."

Harvey's eyes widen in pure disbelief and Mike starts choking on the bubbly liquid. Jessica, who is entirely amused by the situation, chuckles and firmly pats the young man on the back. She certainly doesn't want the firm's best associate to choke to death.

"Mike is just my associate," the senior partner assures her, trying not to look too embarrassed. Harvey Specter doesn't do embarrassed.

Mrs. Appleton, on the other hand, is completely mortified. "_Oh_. I'm so sorry! I just thought-"

"It's fine, really," Mike manages to get out between laboured coughs, "Honest mistake."

Honest or no, it certainly is interesting.

**(46)**

Harvey rolls off Mike, landing clumsily on the sheets next to him. He's gasping for air but smiling widely at the same time. That is easily the best sex he's ever had. It had taken him a couple of minutes to recover enough to move from on top of his lover and his hearing is still all fuzzy from having his mind completely blown. What a way to start a Monday morning.

Mike turns over and props himself up on one elbow so that he can see the older man properly. "Harvey?"

The brunette smiles at how routine that has become. "Yes?"

There's silence for a moment. "I love you."

Harvey's smile falters a bit. "I know."

**(27) **

"Here," Donna says as she hands her boss a cup of coffee and a bag from the bagel place down the street.

Harvey eyes her curiously. "Thanks, but how did you know that I didn't get a chance to get breakfast?"

The red head rolls her eyes but can't help but smile softly. "I thought we've established that I'm all-knowing? But I didn't this time. Read the note."

He gives her a gratuitous smile before heading into his office. Harvey places the cardboard cup and bag down on his desk and extracts the yellow post-it. Even before he reads it, he knows who it's from.

_Have a good day,_

_M._

He smiles widely to himself, unable to ignore the warm feeling that fills his chest. That smile remains on his face for the rest of the day.

**(70) **

Harvey is on his way back from lunch and heading for Mike's cubicle to put a stop to all this nonsensical fighting once and for all when he sees his associate is not alone. Gregory has pulled up his chair and the two are eating take out Chinese, laughing and smiling. The senior partner still has hope that it's just innocent until Gregory places his hand on Mike's forearm and they exchange a look that is not meant to be seen by anyone but them.

Harvey's stomach immediately drops and a feeling of nausea suddenly overwhelms him.

For the first time ever, he runs to the bathroom and is sick at work.

**(15)**

"The court finds in favour of Mr. Carson."

Both Harvey and Mike breathe a sigh of relief. This case proves to be a royal pain in the ass and it is touch and go for a while. Thankfully they win in the end. William Carson thanks them both and shakes their hands before making his way over to his family.

"Thank god that's over. I was worried there for a while," Mike admits, still on a bit of a high. His boss had been unbelievable.

Harvey shrugs. "I wasn't." He was. Then he does something that he never even dreamed of: he clenches his fist and extends his arm. The blond stares at him in shock for a prolonged moment and the senior partner rolls his eyes. "Don't leave me hanging."

Mike doesn't.

**(63)**

"You can't say it," Mike says plainly. It's a statement, not a question. He already knows the answer.

Harvey flinches. He had been wondering when this was going to come up. He sighs wearily, pushing a potato around his plate with his fork pensively. "Mike, I'm sorry-"

The blond doesn't wait for him to finish. His jaw is clenched tightly. "Why not?"

The senior partner raises his eyes so that they are now locked with his lover's. Truth is; there are so many reasons. 'I've been hurt', 'I don't ever want to feel like that again', 'I'm scared'… He goes for a tired 'I don't know'.

Mike is on his feet before Harvey even finishes his half-assed excuse. "Yeah, well you might want to figure it out," he says coldly before walking out the door. His words cut through Harvey. This, he thinks, is why he doesn't do relationships. He's not incapable of feeling, he's incapable of making it known.

Mike doesn't come home that night.

**(32)**

"_And they call it Puppy Love…_"

"Shut up Donna."

**(37)**

"Great part, Jessica," Harvey compliments his boss as he, Mike, the managing partner and even Louis enjoy the festivities of the Pearson Hardman Christmas party. This is the first one he'll actually admit to enjoying, mainly because of the fact that Mike is by his side looking incredibly handsome in a tux.

Jessica flashes him a wry smile. "You may want to look up…"

They do as they are told, only to find that there is now a sprig of mistletoe dangling from some kind of stick that wasn't there two minutes ago. Harvey turns to see that, of course, Donna is to blame for this. It was definitely a conspiracy, but somehow he can't find it within himself to care. He smiles widely at his lover and pulls the younger man's mouth to his. The kiss doesn't last long but it's a milestone; the first time they kiss in public.

Donna and Jessica 'aaw' over how cute they find it.

Louis makes a disgusted noise at the sappiness. "Someone get me a bucket."

**(85)**

Nothing can prepare him for when he finally see it. Harvey is standing by the elevator waiting to finally go home after a long day when it happens. The lift stops and he feels all the blood drain from his face when the doors open to reveal Mike and Gregory with their lips pressed together. He wants to look away but cannot physically avert his eyes.

Mike seems to remember himself and pulls away, only to find his former boyfriend's heartbroken gaze fixated on them. The younger man's face falls and there is an instant look of regret. He takes a step forward. "Harvey-"

It feels like the senior partner's heart had been ripped from his chest. "I'll take the stairs," Harvey says in a broken and pained voice before walking away as fast as his feet would carry him. Instead of the stairs, he heads for the bathroom. He passed Donna and tries his best to give the impression that his whole world hasn't just collapsed around him. She doesn't buy it but doesn't say a word. The image of Mike kissing another man is etched on his brain and all Harvey wants to do it forget it. Forget everything.

He's sick in the bathroom again.

**(39)**

Mike starts sweating the moment he finds out that Jessica wants to see him in her office. Harvey finds it very amusing. He can tell that his associate is internally rattling of a list of all the things that he's done wrong that would warrant such a meeting. He knows for a fact that it's not something bad; Jessica would have spoken to him first if that was the case. Harvey internally debates whether of not she should make this known to his associate but ultimately decides against it. Mike is cute when he's nervous.

The younger man walks towards his boss' boss' office like a man on a death march and tries to collect himself a bit before he sheepishly knocks on the door.

Jessica glances up and gives him a smile before gesturing for him to enter. He does as instructed and takes a seat in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me?" his voice is weaker than he would like.

She nods. "I trust you know why you're here?"

Mike is having palpitations at this stage. She definitely knows he didn't go to Harvard. "Remind me?"

"I heard that you single-handedly signed Peter Banks."

Relief washes over him. "Oh. Well, I wouldn't say single-handedly-"

"Good job Mr. Ross."

He feels humbled. "Thank you, Ms. Pearson."

The managing partner hesitates for a moment. "I also wanted to talk to you about Harvey."

And the panic returns. "Oh?" he barely manages to choke out.

Jessica smiles again. "Don't look so worried, Mr. Ross. I know. I orchestrated that little stunt at the Christmas party with Donna, remember?" Mike remembers. "I just wanted to let you know that I've never seen Harvey happier than he is now. That's because of you. He really cares about you. I would know, he's like a brother to me. And he may be emotionally retarded, but don't give up on him. Please."

"I had no intention of doing so," the associate replies truthfully.

Harvey was worth the fight.

**(75)**

"I can't do this anymore, Harvey," Mike announces, frustration overwhelming his voice as he and his boyfriend bicker over something menial once again.

Harvey starts. He obviously misunderstands. "Do what?" His heat is beating too fast and too hard.

His lover/associate frowns and sighs dejectedly. "Us. I think it's time we called it a day."

The older man can hear the relied in Mike's voice and it hits him like a punch to the stomach. Harvey knows for a fact that he can't lose him. "No, it's not. It can't be. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I'll do anything! Let's just talk about this," he begs, knowing for the first time what pure desperation feels like.

"I thought we had something special, Harvey. I really did. I guess I was wrong."

He immediately shakes his head. "No, you weren't. What we have is far more than special. I care about you," Harvey swears and means it with every fibre of his being. He's nothing without the younger man, that's the truth.

Mike scoffs. "You see, that's the problem right there! You _care _about me! How many times have I told you I love you? And how many times has your reply been 'I know' or 'yes' or 'I care about you, too'? I can't take it anymore. This is the end for us," he says and there's a painful finality to his voice.

Harvey is on the verge of tears. "Don't do this, Mike. _Please_," he begs like a man who has nothing left to lose, "I can change."

The younger man walks towards the door. It's easy to see that he's already resolved to giving up the fight. "No, you can't Harvey," he says in a defeated voice, "that's why we're having this conversation."

The sound of the door closing is deafeningly silent. "I love you," the senior partners whispers and means it, god does he mean it. After letting the words he held back for so long come out, he couldn't fathom why he never said it before. It's too late now.

All he can do to stop from completely breaking down is pour himself a glass filled to the top with scotch. He downs it in one go before throwing the tumbler against the wall.

**(44)**

Their relationship is simple. That's what Harvey loves so much about it. They're free to be themselves whenever they're together and it's such a relief. Mike can be the geek that he is and Harvey can let go of his whole 'I don't care' act.

They're lying curled up on the couch when the senior partner decides that he wouldn't change a single moment of the time they spend together. When Mike takes his hand and absentmindedly places kisses on the back, it finally hits him.

He's in love with Mike Ross.

**(100)**

Harvey is staring out the window in his office when there's a knock on the door. He ignores person enters anyway. He just wants them to go away. "Mr. Specter?"

The senior partner pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs defeatedly before turning to face his unfamiliar visitor. "Yes?" he asks, the irritation evident in his voice.

The young man with dark curly hair smiles sheepishly. "I'm Kyle, your new associate."

Harvey's jaw clenches so tight that it feels like it's going to lock. Not bothered about going through the process of finding a new associate, he just asked Jessica to send him whomever. "You're late." He picks up a stack of files from his desk and places them in the newbie's arms. "Have these proofed and on my desk by four."

Kyle frowns at the nearly impossible task. "Yes, sir," he makes to leave and get started.

"And Kyle?" That forces him to pause.

"Yes?"

"If I ever see you wearing a skinny tie again, I will fire you on the spot."

**(18)**

"I'm so glad that case is done," Mike says as he loosens his tie. They're having a celebratory drink in hiss boss' office after putting all the paperwork to bed. Their client had been difficult to say the least.

Harvey nods in agreement. "Yeah, I'm pretty relieved myself. We kicked ass today," he says with a proud smile before taking another sip of his blue label.

"Yeah, we did!"

"I guess it's to be expected," the older man says playfully before getting more serious. "We make a good team." His eyes lock with Mike's.

"Yes, we do."

They both lean in until their lips met. The kiss does little to relieve the unbelievable sexual tension they have built up since Harvey hired Mike but as far as first kisses go, it is pretty great.

Either way, it is a good start.

**(76)**

There's a note on the kitchen counter when Harvey comes home. He has to work up the courage to read it.

_Collected all my stuff. Key is in mailbox. Sorry._

_M._

He immediately crumples it.

**(41)**

"I have an idea," Harvey pulls Mike in for another kiss before the younger man sets off for his apartment to get changed and grab some stuff before work. They had been having sleepovers for quite a while now, always in Harvey's place. There was no way he is spending any more time than absolutely necessary at Mike's place.

The blond kissed him playfully. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

Harvey smiles through the kiss. "Move in with me."

Mike immediately pulls back, jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yes. It would be more convenient. Plus, I may find having you around tolerable," the senior partner says with a grin.

"Wow, Harvey. Forever the romantic!"

"And you love it," Harvey kisses him again.

"Mmmhm. That I do."

The older man brings his eyes back to Mike's, now a bit more serious. "So what do you say?"

Mike beams. "I think it's the best idea I have ever heard."

Harvey thinks so too.


End file.
